


Callum posts a cheesy valentines status on Facebook

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Facebook, Fluff, M/M, Valentine - Freeform, Valentines, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Callum posts a cheesy valentines status on Facebook copying other couples
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Callum posts a cheesy valentines status on Facebook

#ValentinesDayChallenge 

Here’s our story ❤️ 

How’d you meet? I was working in the vic and Ben came in for a drink 

First date: skipping this one 

How long have you been together: 1 year and just over 3 months since we was official boyfriends (ignoring the breakup) 

Age difference: 5 years and 4 days 

Who was interested first: Ben

Who is taller: Me

Who said i love you first: Me

Most impatient: Ben

Most sensitive: Me

Loudest: Ben

Most stubborn: definitely Ben

Falls asleep first: Ben

Cooks better: Me, Ben isn’t a good cook

Better morning person: Me

Better driver: Ben even though he acts like he owns the road 

Most competitive: Ben 

Funniest: Ben

Who is more social? Ben

Where was your first kiss? The park

Who initiated your first kiss? Ben

Do you get flowers often? No but I got the biggest bunch of roses when Ben proposed 

Who picks where you go to dinner? Both of us 

Who is the first one to admit they’re wrong? Mostly me 

Who wears the pants in the relationship? Both of us

Who has more tattoo’s? Neither 

Who sings better? Ben 

Hogs the remote? Ben

Spends the most? Ben

Did you go to the same school? No 

Where is the furthest you both have travelled together? Nowhere yet 

Who drives when you are together? Ben


End file.
